Gone
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT. Saat mendengar suaramu dalam rekaman ini dan melihat rickshaw yang selalu kita pakai bersama, aku baru menyadari ... bahwa ternyata aku kesepian.


**Gone**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AT, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AT. Saat mendengar suaramu dalam rekaman ini dan melihat** _ **rickshaw**_ **yang selalu kita pakai bersama, aku baru menyadari ... bahwa ternyata aku kesepian.**

 **A/N: terinspirasi dari salah satu** _ **doujin**_ **Tumblr** **mereka berdua yang saya baca.**

 **X.x.X**

Aku percaya bahwa takdir itu bermacam-macam. Baik bagaimana takdir itu kejam atau tidak, tergantung pada orang yang menghadapi takdir tersebut. Meskipun bisa dibilang kejam, tapi aku tahu Tuhan punya rencana lain yang lebih baik.

Kalau begitu ... kematian pasti adalah takdir yang kejam, kan?

Hari ini, pukul dua siang tadi, temanku—Takao Kazunari—meninggal dunia. Beberapa detik setelah kami berpisah di perempatan.

Tepat sepuluh meter di belakangku, tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi dariku itu tertabrak mobil berkecepatan tinggi. Aku yang saat itu sudah berjalan pulang, hanya dapat mematung di tempat saat mendengar suara benturan yang keras.

Dan seluruhnya _blank_.

Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku barang sesenti pun. Kubiarkan orang-orang melewatiku dengan tergesa dan menolong Takao. Dapat kudengar jelas mereka berkata soal mati, darah, dan sebagainya. Kata-kata itu terdengar mengerikan—dan aku memutuskan untuk menulikan pendengaranku.

Kedua netraku menatap ujung sepatuku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku malah melamun dan membuat tubuhku limbung; terdorong arus keramaian. Samar-samar aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari sana yang mengatakan kalau pemuda yang terlempar dan membentur tiang lampu jalan itu sudah tak bernapas lagi.

Saat itu juga, untuk sesaat, aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Masih dalam posisi membelakangi tempat kejadian, _partner_ basketku pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

 **X.x.X**

Malamnya, sekitar jam tujuh, acara pemakaman diadakan. Tubuh Takao sudah berubah menjadi abu dan kini orang-orang, termasuk teman sekolah dan anak-anak klub, silih berganti maju ke depan dan memberi setangkai bunga lalu memanjatkan doa. Ada beberapa wajah yang tidak kukenal, mungkin kenalan Takao atau semacamnya.

Alumni seperti Miyaji- _senpai_ dan kawan-kawannya sudah datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka datang ke gedung ini dengan pakaian yang basah oleh rintik langit; rela menembus hujan musim gugur demi mendatangi acara pemakaman mantan adik kelas mereka.

Miyaji- _senpai_ , yang selalu terlihat galak dan tegas, kini berurai air mata pilu; aku tak perlu menyebutkan yang lainnya, kupikir dengan pembanding Miyaji- _senpai_ semuanya sudah jelas. Teriakan parau dari keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh Takao juga terdengar jelas olehku. Mereka bertiga—ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuan Takao—berada di sisi kanan, menepi dan menangis sembari dihibur oleh kerabat mereka.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, mengisyaratkan ini giliranku untuk maju ke depan.

"Hah ...," helaan napas panjang terdengar. Dengan langkah pelan, aku mendekati jasad yang sudah berubah menjadi abu di depan sana.

Setangkai bunga lili putih kuletakkan di spasi yang kosong. Kutautkan jemari tanganku dan berdoa untuknya. Kedua bola mataku terpejam.

Semoga Takao tenang di alam sana.

Perlahan kubuka sepasang netra hijau ini dan tanpa sengaja irisku bertemu dengan iris pemuda itu yang berada di dalam foto berbingkai kayu cokelat.

Alisku menyatu dan dahiku berkerut dalam.

Indera pendengaranku tak henti-hentinya menangkap suara tangisan keras dari arah belakang, dari barisan di sana. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar jelas tangisan dari rekan setimku.

Semuanya menangis.

Kecuali satu orang.

... aneh ...

Aku jadi penasaran. Apakah aku orang yang dingin? Tak berperasaan?

Kenapa mataku sama sekali tak basah?

 **X.x.X**

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku duduk di bangku kedua dari depan, di belakang bangku di hadapanku yang kini tak bertuan. Ada vas bunga di atas mejanya, tanda untuk menghormati sang pemilik yang telah pergi menghadap Tuhan.

Saat istirahat pun aku juga tak merasakan apa-apa. Dulu Takao selalu berjalan di sampingku dan mengoceh banyak hal, baik tentang basket atau sesuatu yang tak penting. Kadang kami harus berhenti di koridor dan melihat keluar jendela. Lalu dia akan mengomentari apapun yang tertangkap oleh mata elangnya.

Hari ini ... terasa sangat sepi dan damai. Meski begitu, ketenangan yang kudapatkan ini membuat perasaanku sedikit tidak nyaman.

Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan sesaat. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik aku mencari makanan di kantin, setelah istirahat akan ada pelajaran olahraga.

 **X.x.X**

Sepulang sekolah, klub basket mengadakan kumpul seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini bukan latihan neraka, tapi kumpul hanya untuk pengumuman kecil. Kapten baru kami meliburkan kegiatan klub sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan. Dia serta orang-orang klub masih harus menenangkan diri dalam masa berkabung ini.

Klub yang hanya terdiri dari tiga puluh orang lebih ini pun bubar setelah diberi perintah. Mereka semua bersiap pulang, termasuk para senior yang tadi berbaris di sebelah barisan anak kelas sebelas. Alih-alih mengikuti mereka, aku hanya terdiam di tempatku berdiri.

"Kapten," panggilku sembari mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin latihan."

Dan gimnasium yang awalnya hanya terisi oleh suara decit sepatu dengan lantai itu pun berubah menjadi kasak-kusuk tak mengenakkan. Meski aku berusaha mengabaikan omongan mereka, aku masih tetap bisa mendengar mereka semua membicarakanku.

"Oi, Midorima! Temanmu—tidak, _partner_ -mu—baru saja meninggal kemarin! Kena—"

"Baiklah, aku akan bicarakan dengan pelatih."

"Tunggu, Miyaji—"

Aku melangkah melewati dua kakak kelasku itu tak acuh. Berniat mengambil keranjang bola basket yang terletak di gudang di dalam gimnasium. Sebisa mungkin aku mengabaikan ucapan mereka semua yang mengatakan aku tidak berperasaan dan sebagainya. Sore ini aku hanya ingin bermain basket. Apa aku salah?

Selain itu, aku juga masih merasa tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa setenang ini ...

.

.

.

Dua jam aku latihan, kepalaku selalu tertoleh ke samping dengan refleks. Menatap sisi lapangan lain yang dulu diisi oleh Takao yang suka berlatih shoot bersamaku. Lama aku menatapnya sampai akhirnya aku berusaha mengumpulkan fokus dan memasukkan bola oranye itu ke dalam ring.

Tembakan tiga poin itu sukses masuk seperti biasanya.

Kasak-kusuk yang kudengar saat kapten memperbolehkanku berlatih sendirian tiba-tiba merasuki benakku tanpa disuruh.

' _Midorima tidak berubah, bukan begitu? Dia tampak tak terpengaruh oleh kematian_ partner _-nya sedikit pun.'_

'Tak berubah'? Benarkah aku tak berubah? Tapi, kalau kupikir-pikir, memang tak ada yang berubah; selain kepergian dia tentu saja.

Aku masih belajar dan bermain basket seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Satu bola kuambil lagi dari dalam keranjang dan berusaha kutembakkan dari area _three pointer_.

 _Shoot_ -ku pun masuk dengan mulus—tanpa menyentuh sisi ring.

 **X.x.X**

Aku baru saja selesai berganti baju saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu gimnasium tempatku berlatih tadi. Letak yang agak jauh ditambah sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap membuatku mau tak mau menyipitkan mata guna melihat lebih jelas.

Mungkin tingkat kerusakan kedua netraku ini bertambah parah, aku sama sekali tak mengenali siapa gadis itu dan yang ada penglihatanku malah memburam. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan menerka-nerka, kuhampiri saja orang itu.

Semakin langkahku mendekat, semakin kusadar bahwa ternyata gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu gimnasium dengan baju kasual dan memegang kotak kecil itu adalah adik perempuan dari Takao Kazunari.

"Ah, Midorima- _san_!" Belum sempat aku terkejut, gadis itu sudah berlari menghampiriku sembari menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya padaku.

Kotak kecil berwarna hijau dengan pita putih itu kuambil ragu-ragu. Ditilik dari beratnya, kupikir sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya bukan benda yang berat. "Apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu ... kutemukan di dalam laci Kak Kazunari. Tadi di atasnya ada _sticky note_ —katanya untuk hadiah ulang tahun Midorima- _san_."

Eh? Tapi ulang tahunku, kan sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku merasa harus memberikan hadiah ini. Kupikir, kalau itu kakak persiapkan untuk Midorima- _san_ , isinya pasti hal yang penting. Mungkin ini hadiah yang tak jadi diberikan," gadis itu tersenyum samar, "oh iya, sekarang juga sudah malam. Aku pulang duluan, Midorima- _san_."

Gadis itu berlari menjauh.

Salam dari adik Takao tak kubalas. Seluruh atensiku terpusat pada benda kubus yang kini kupegang dengan tangan kananku.

Saat ulang tahunku Juli lalu, pemuda itu sudah memberikanku hadiah. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan kado yang kini sedang kupegang? Apa awalnya dia ingin memberikan ini padaku?

Sembari membenarkan letak tas di pundakku, aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari situ.

"Apa ... ini?"

Kubuka perlahan, kuangkat penutupnya, sampai akhirnya di langkah ketujuh tubuhku berhenti bergerak. Kedua alisku menyatu, tak paham kenapa sebuah MP3 _player_ berada di dalam sana—yang kemungkinan besar ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang tak jadi dia berikan padaku.

"MP3 _player_?"

Bahkan ada sepasang _earphone_ yang sudah terpasang ke benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hijau itu—dan aku baru sadar kalau unsur warna hijau terlalu banyak di dalam hadiah ini.

Tak mau ambil pusing, aku segera memasang _earphone_ tersebut ke telingaku dan menekan tombol _play_. Kupacu kembali kakiku untuk berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Kenapa tak terdengar apa-apa?" gumamku setelah lima detik aku menunggu, namun tak ada sedikit pun suara yang terdengar.

'Ahaha, halo. Ini Takao Kazunari. Shin- _chan_! Ini hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu!'

Seketika itu juga, kakiku berhenti melangkah lagi—dan tanpa sadar kedua kaki berbalut celana bahan itu membawaku berhenti di parkiran sepeda.

'Ini _track_ nomor satu. Ada beberapa _track_ yang kusiapkan—lebih tepatnya kurekam—di sini. Untuk yang ini, akan kuisi dengan ucapan, 'Selamat ulang tahun, Shin- _chan_! Semoga hal-hal baik selalu terjadi padamu!''

Telingaku masih fokus mendengar, namun mataku menangkap sesuatu tak asing yang hanya berjarak lima meter di hadapanku.

Sebuah gerobak kecil yang terhubung dengan sepeda— _rickshaw_ yang biasa kugunakan bersama Takao setiap hari.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin musim gugur bertiup dan terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Atmosfer yang melingkupiku juga langsung membuat dadaku sesak dan membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Kenapa ... denganku ...?" Kenapa? Kenapa dahiku berkerut dalam dan aku berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya?

Pun kotak memori di sudut otakku yang khusus menyimpan kenangan atas seseorang bernama Takao Kazunari terbuka begitu saja.

" _Takao! Ini sedang pelajaran! Bangun, Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur!"_

.

.

.

"Shin- _chan_? Ada apa? Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Aku menoleh cepat. Mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru area parkir sepeda tersebut. Mengabaikan napasku yang memburu, aku terus mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari orang yang sama dengan yang berujar di dalam rekaman yang sedang kudengarkan.

.

.

.

"Takao?"

.

.

.

'Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus untukmu.'

" _Shin-_ chan _! Ini gawat! Aku belum membuat PR Bahasa Inggris. Aku boleh menyontek, ya?"_

" _Tidak, kerjakan saja sana sendiri."_

" _Shin-_ chan _jahat. Kutraktir sup kacang merah deh. Ya? Ya?"_

" _Hmm, kupertimbangkan."_

Semuanya berlangsung bersamaan. MP3 _player_ itu masih memutarkan rekaman suara Takao sedangkan otakku sibuk membongkar kenangan-kenangan kami yang dulu tak pernah kulabelkan 'spesial'.

'Aku hanya bisa membuat rekaman seperti ini.'

 _Tes. Tes. Tes._

"Takao?" tak kupedulikan lagi suaraku yang serak. Aku berjalan mendekati kendaraan milik kami berdua, berharap di langit yang mulai gelap ini, ternyata aku menemukan Takao bersembunyi di sana.

" _Shin-_ chan _, lihat deh. Itu manager klub_ baseball _, kan? Wah, bukankah dia cantik? Aku ingin punya pacar yang cantik seperti dia!"_

" _Berhenti memandangi orang seperti itu, Takao!"_

'Tenang saja, aku tak mengisinya dengan nyanyianku. Aku hanya merekam suaraku saja, sekadar ucapan selamat dan semacamnya.'

 _Tes. Tes. Tes._

Napasku tercekat.

Saat aku sampai di sana, seluruh tubuhku serasa disiram air dingin.

Tak ada siapapun di dalam _rickshaw_ itu.

"... Takao ... Takao ..."

"Nice shot, Ace-sama _! Hehehe. Kalau soal_ shooting _, aku percaya kalau_ ace _kebanggaan Shuutoku takkan pernah kalah."_

'Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin minta maaf.'

" _Untuk hari ini, kita tidak perlu suit. Aku yang akan mengayuh, Shin-_ chan _duduk tenang saja di belakang."_

'Kalau selama ini aku punya salah padamu. Karena kau ulang tahun, jadi kau harus memaafkanku, ya?'

 _Duk._

Lututku mencium tanah. Kotak hadiahku jatuh begitu saja dan aku memilih untuk menumpukan kepalaku di sisi luar _rickshaw_. Jemariku yang terbalut perban mencengkeram erat pinggiran benda itu sedangkan tangan kananku menutupi sebagian wajahku yang kacau.

" _Sebelum kau sadar, aku akan memberikan operan yang hebat!"_

'Ah, kenapa jadi menyedihkan seperti ini sih?'

Aku sama sekali tak berniat meredam suaraku. Hatiku koyak dan aku ingin semua perasaan menyesakkan ini mengalir keluar. Aku tak bisa menahannya, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk kutangani.

" _Shin-_ chan _, kalau nanti ada saat di mana aku tak bisa memberikan operan lagi padamu, kau jangan sedih ya?"_

'Sebelum rekaman ini berakhir ...,'

" _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula aku harus sedih?"_

'... kuucapkan lagi ...,'

" _Hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran. Soal itu ... aku takut Shin-_ chan _sedih karena tiba-tiba saja aku menghilang dan tugas mengoper bola diserahkan pada orang lain. Aku mungkin akan merasa sakit hati, tapi kupikir pasti Shin-_ chan _yang paling sedih."_

'... selamat ulang tahun, Shin- _chan_!'

" _Jangan bercanda."_

'Aku ...,'

" _Oh iya, tambahan dariku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubilang padamu dari dulu. Aku senang—sangat senang—karena bisa bertemu denganmu dan bermain basket bersamamu."_

'... menyayangimu ...'

.

Suara teriakan pilu menggema dalam keheningan malam di dalam arena sekolah veteran itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau masih terjatuh duduk sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi luar kendaraan spesialnya bersama sang _partner._ Tanpa dia sadari, di sampingnya duduk pemuda bersurai gelap yang namanya yang terus dia ucapkan dengan nada pilu penuh rasa kehilangan.

Si pemuda berucap dengan air muka sedih dengan sungai kecil yang membasahi wajahnya,

"Shin- _chan_ jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini ..."

.

.

.

Saat mendengar suaramu dalam rekaman ini dan melihat _rickshaw_ yang selalu kita pakai bersama, aku baru menyadari ... bahwa ternyata aku kesepian.

Semuanya takkan sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku berubah—karena kau tak lagi berdiri di sampingku.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Nggak afdol rasanya kalau nggak naruh genre H/C semi a _ngst_ di _pairing_ favorit (tapi maaf kalau ini _feel_ -nya nggak nyampe). _Doujin_ yang kubaca jauh lebih menyayat hati. Kurang maso apa coba, pagi-pagi buka laptop karena kangen internetan (mudik menghalangi segalanya), terus nyari _doujin_ TakaMido, berhubung suka yang sedih-sedih dikliklah _link_ yang udah dikasih peringatan ' _angst, beware character death_ '. Eh pas masuk ke _doujin_ itu, lagu yang dipasang di sana malah muterin instrumental sedih. Kamvret. Pagi-pagi udah ngemaso sambil nangis kejer gegara baca tuh _doujin_.

Pokoknya, rekomen banget _doujin_ -nya. Silakan aja dicari. _Doujin_ -nya kebagi dua bagian, yang satu judulnya 'Takao', yang satunya lagi judulnya 'Partner'.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
